


Ruining My Life

by Ebyru



Series: inspired by games [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bond is deeper than they originally thought.</p><p>Excerpt: “I apologize for my absence, but this bond,” Castiel mutters, moving his hand away, “means there is a romantic link between us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruining My Life

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd. um.....I have no idea why I've been writing so much fluff.

Dean doesn’t know how he knows, just that he’s sure Castiel is watching him. 

It leaves large patches of upraised skin on the back of his neck. It burns his eyelids when he shuts his eyes at night to sleep. It tingles, like butterfly kisses, all across his hands while he cleans his gun. His ears buzz late at night, trying to pick up sounds they never can. His heart aches, pulls him in ten directions, hoping to find that ghost in the room. 

And it all points bright, yellow arrows at a certain angel who can hide his existence, no matter the time.

Sam is away when Dean tests out his theory.

His throat tightens, his skin burns, a murmur fill his ears, and Dean can’t take it anymore.

“Cas, if you’re there, come out.” 

He sits on his bed, hunched over and peering around the room. Not a flash, not a peep, not a hint of existence.  He lets himself fall back against the bed, rubbing his head, and he feels the tingling in the palm of his hand.

“Cas?”

The nothingness he receives this time is almost devastating. It’s been too long since he’s seen Castiel to be toyed around like this. Whatever is playing games with him needs to stop before he ganks their sorry ass.

The sudden pain in his chest has him grappling at his chest, trying to physically scratch the pain in his heart out. Who else could it be if not Castiel ruining his life (like he always does)?

“Cas, cut the crap. Jesus Christ, it’s bad enough you’ve been gone—”

“My apologies,” Castiel says as he appears out of thin air. Dean sits up in an instant. “I could not believe you could sense my presence so strongly.”

“So you were testing me? Seriously?” Dean scowls, considering ganking this angel even though he missed him like only family could.

“I was away. Far away. And yet you felt me approaching.” Castiel takes a few steps forward, eyes trained on Dean so fiercely it stops the hunter’s lungs from working for a moment.

“So, what does that mean?” Dean looks away under the continuous angelic scrutiny. He’s not used to it anymore, okay? Cut him some slack. It’s been a year.

“It means we are bonded somehow. You can feel my grace just as I’ve always felt your soul.” Tipping his head forward, the angel touches Dean’s shoulder. “You have missed me.”

“Damn right I missed you,” Dean retorts. “You’ve been gone for a freakin’ year, Cas!”

“I apologize for my absence, but this bond,” Castiel mutters, moving his hand away, “means there is a romantic link between us.”

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up, and he can’t think of anything to do but stand. It’s probably not the best idea since Castiel doesn’t step back, and they are peering into each other’s eyes lovingly—

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“I wish that were the case,” Castiel says, disappointment contorting his features. 

He wants this. He was happy about this. Dean needs to know. “You want this?”

“Only if you do as well,” Castiel replies, tone softer than ever.

This is what Dean knows:  Castiel is his best friend, he could feel him coming all the way from across the fuckin’- wherever Heaven is compared to Earth. Galaxy? – sky, their link is a romantic one, and Dean has missed Castiel like nothing he’s ever felt before. Oh, and, sometimes he has these erotic dreams about him that last for an eternity, and he always wakes up feeling fantastic.

Does any of that make Dean feel better about wanting to date his best friend? Not really.

But one thing does encourage Dean: Castiel wants to be with him, too. It’s a bond; those things don’t work one-way.

“Are you sure—”

“Yes.”

“I mean I have—”

“I know.”

“And I can’t—”

“It’s of no import.”

“And you won’t—”

“Never.”

Man, this mind reading thing comes in handy for heartfelt moments. Dean is terrible at saying how he feels, so this really takes a load off his shoulders.

“Okay,” Dean agrees finally. Castiel’s eyes flutter closed, and he smiles wider than Dean’s ever seen.

“May I?” Castiel takes a hesitant step forward, his hand reaching out to cup Dean’s face. “If you’re uncomfortable I won’t—”

Dean leans into Castiel’s hand, letting the touch take over his senses. It feels…right. A year is too long for Castiel to have been away. He feels like he aged ten during all the time he spent waiting. But this – this is nice.

“Thought you were going to kiss me,” Dean teases, lowering his lashes.

Castiel tips his head forward, “I am.” And he does. 

Dean is embarrassingly close to falling over when the soft, slightly chapped lips press against his own. Castiel’s arm reaches around his waist, though, and keeps Dean standing. It’s nice to have someone to lean on once in a while.

“Will you teach me the proper technique?” Castiel asks, pulling away.

_ As long as it takes, and then some,  _ Dean thinks.

Dean grins, and Castiel shivers. The things Dean’s mind has come up with during the year will have Castiel doing a lot more than just feeling a chill. He will make sure of that.


End file.
